Han Shoku No Kēkimisuterī
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: Nicole brings home a chocolate cake as a dessert after lunch. But when the family gets ready to eat it, they discover that someone secretly took a slice! Now it's up to Gumball and Darwin, who are out of suspicions because they were out to get down to the bottom of this mystery and uncover the culprit. But which family member are they most comfortable with accusing? COMPLETED.
1. Introduction

_**Japanese Title : **_半食のケーキミステリー (Han Shoku No Kēkimisuterī)

 _ **English Title: **_The Half-Eaten Cake Mystery

 _ **Cast:**_ Gumball Watterson

Darwin Watterson

Anais Watterson

Nicole Watterson

Richard Watterson

 _ **Case Solved By:**_ Gumball Watterson

Darwin Watterson

* * *

 _ **Case:**_

 _ **Situation:**_

Nicole brings a chocolate cake with strawberry home as a dessert after lunch when she finally gathered enough money. But when the family gets ready to eat it, they discover that someone secretly took a slice! Now it's up to Gumball and Darwin, who are out of suspicions because they were out to get down to the bottom of this mystery and uncover the culprit. But which family member are they most comfortable with accusing?

 **Half-Eaten Cake:**

 **Location:** The Wattersons' residence kitchen

 **Suspects:** Anais Watterson

Nicole Watterson

Richard Watterson

Everyone is accusing everyone. With a few clues left at the crime scene, Gumball and Darwin must quickly put the pieces together and come up with a deduction to showcase and uncover the mystery behind this incident. Will they be able to do it?

To find out, fav and follow this story!

See ya soon...


	2. Interrogations

**Hey guys! Welcome back! This is chapter 2 of this story! Now, I'm gonna have to apologize? Maybe because I didn't write an A/N in the first chapter and the last one-shot I published. Anyways, let's get on with this. I just wanna say that the first chapter was inspired by how the episodes page on Detective Conan/Case Closed wiki are done which is my favorite anime. Without further ado, let the mystery begins...**

After hanging out for the entire morning, Gumball and Darwin finally returned home out of tiredness and fatigue.

When they first opened the door and entered, they saw their mother Nicole.

"Oh hi sweeties". She greeted happily.

"Hey mom". Gumball greeted back drowsily, still tired.

"Hi Mrs Mom". Darwin also greeted back in the same tone as Gumball.

Taking notice, Nicole decided to bring back their excitement.

"I have a surprise ready for us after lunch". She declared.

The two boys rose up in curiosity.

"What is it?". Darwin asked.

"Silly, it won't be a surprise if I told you". Nicole explained with a wink.

She then left the duo, a noticeable smile on her face.

Darwin turned to Gumball.

"What do you think the surprise is?". He asked him.

"Beats me". Gumball replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess we're gonna have to wait until lunchtime to find out, huh?". Darwin said.

His brother nodded in agreement.

So the duo went to rest on the couch and watch TV until lunchtime came around.

A short while later, their mother's shout announcing that lunch is ready was heard.

Gumball and Darwin made their way to the kitchen table where they saw their father Richard already sitting down, ready to eat.

Nicole was visible from the table in the kitchen, preparing to pour the mashed potatoes and peas in the dishes.

The only family member left was their sister Anais, who came downstairs shortly after with a deadpan face and joined them for lunch.

After pouring the food in the dishes, the family started eating.

Richard was eating at fast pace so he finished first and quickly put his dish on the sink then sat back down at the table, since he was excited for the surprise

Gumball, Darwin, Nicole and Anais finished some time later and each one put his dish on the sink.

The three siblings made their way back to the table while their mother went to the fridge to get the surprise.

She opened the fridge's door and fixated her eyes on a medium-sized white box.

Nicole smiled and reached for the box with her hands, picked it up and then closed the fridge's door with one of her feet.

The mother opened the box...

After that, screaming was heard...

Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Richard were taken back by the sudden noise.

They rushed towards the source of the scream.

When they made it to the kitchen, they saw that Nicole was visibly shaking, barely holding the box straight and a horrified expression on her face.

"What happened, Mom?". Gumball asked in concern for his mother.

Nicole didn't reply, only turning her head to face the four with her still-shocked expression.

She also turned around the box in her shaking hands so the open side would face them.

The rest of the family approached slowly, unable to comprehend what happened just yet.

Once close enough, the foursome took a peek inside the box, nearly turning shocked as much as Nicole was.

Inside lies a chocolate cake with four strawberries on it...and an almost perfect 1/5 portion was taken from it.

"Who...did...this?!". Nicole finally spoke up in great shock.

"I don't know". This was the simultaneous answer that came from all four.

Putting down the box, Nicole shot them all a suspicious glare while rubbing her chin with her hand, entering thinking mode.

"There are only two of you that I can believe right now". She declared.

Gumball and Darwin furrowed their eyebrows and frowned in response.

"Come on Mom, it's not fair to assume that me and Darwin always cause the problem at hand". Gumball argued defensively, with Darwin nodding in agreement with what he said.

Nicole sighed in aggravation.

"I was gonna say it's you two that I believe because you were out the entire morning, remember?". She clarified.

The duo oohed in realization.

"So you two unusually have an alibi". Nicole added.

"So you're leaving me and Dad as suspects?". Anais questioned in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's the only logical conclusion we can come up with, dear". Her mother reasoned.

"Makes sense to me". Richard said to Anais.

"Technically, you're a suspect too Mrs Mom since you were in the house as well". Darwin said.

Nicole was about to object, before rethinking about it and realizing that he was right.

"So that leaves me and Darwin as innocents which means it's best if we take the investigation". Gumball declared.

Anais rolled her eyes.

"Why must it always end up at their hands?". She muttered sarcastically, though no one really noticed.

"Okay you two, what are you gonna do first?". Nicole asked, intrigued.

"First things first, we have to interrogate the suspects, meaning you three". Gumball said.

"So let's go to the living room and hear your statements". Darwin commanded, and everyone followed.

The Wattersons went to the living room with Anais, Nicole and Richard sitting down on the couch and Gumball and Darwin facing them.

"Okay, let's start with Anais first". Gumball said then motioned for Anais to speak up.

"I was upstairs all the time, studying". She said plainly.

"Can the other suspects confirm this?". Darwin took control, his eyes on his adoptive parents.

"I haven't seen her around much except at breakfast so I guess she's telling the truth". Nicole said.

"Same for me". Richard added.

"Right, what about you Mrs Mom?". Darwin questioned.

"I went to work earlier than usual today and didn't come back until around 11:15. That's when I brought the cake, put it in the fridge then sat down to watch TV". She replied.

"Can you confirm this?". Gumball asked his sister and father.

The latter nodded while the former shrugged.

"Okay, finally it's Mr Dad's turn". Darwin declared.

"I was asleep upstairs in our bedroom nearly the entire morning". Richard explained.

"Did you come down at all?". Gumball inquired.

"One time only. I was still a bit drowsy cause I must've accidentally opened some door on my way down and I felt something weird on me too at the time". Richard replied.

Gumball and Darwin raised their eyebrows at that.

"I went down to get a drink. That's when I saw your mother on the couch. I went to the kitchen and got myself a cup of water then went back up". He added.

"Did you not open the fridge?". Gumball questioned.

"No". Richard denied.

"Hmm, not too out-of-the-ordinary". Darwin noted.

"There was something else weird at the time". Richard declared.

Gumball and Darwin's eyes immediately fixated on him again.

"After I went out of the kitchen, your mother called out to me and told me that I should close the faucet but I am pretty sure that I closed it after I finished". He explained.

Gumball and Darwin faced each other with confused faces.

The former turned back to the three.

"Another thing. Do you like strawberries?". He asked.

"Only without the seeds on it". Anais replied.

"Same as her". Nicole said.

"I eat them immediately without thought!". Richard chirped.

Darwin went into thinking mode.

"We're gonna have to write that down and start looking for clues". He suggested

Gumball nodded in agreement.

After getting a notebook and a pen and finishing the aforementioned task, the duo went inside the kitchen to start looking for actual clues...

 **Well, that was the interrogation part! Next time, Gumball and Darwin are gonna start collecting clues from the so-called crime scene. It should be interesting...I thought I should let you guys know something: I actually have this entire mystery and story ready! It's just a matter of actually writing it! Nice change for once...Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, fav and follow this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


	3. Clues and Revelation

**Hey peeps! Welcome back! Today, we're continuing with this whodunit and you guys are gonna get to know the culprit! But I want y'all to comment who do you think did it before reading on. This is your last chance! Do it now!**

 **Also, I wanna give special thanks to 4evaGumballFan345 for reviewing both previous chapters and favoring this story. Thanks bud!**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the story...**

After ordering their family to stay on the couch until the investigation is over, Gumball and Darwin went to look for clues at the so-called crime scene.

"Who do you think did it?". Darwin asked Gumball as he observed the fridge.

"Personally, I'm doubting Dad's story". Gumball replied plainly.

Silence took over the atmosphere for the next few minutes as the two looked around some more, but to no avail.

"This criminal must've been too sneaky to leave the crime scene evidence-free". Darwin noted.

"Maybe we're checking in the wrong place. Let's go upstairs and look in the rooms". Gumball suggested.

His brother nodded in agreement.

Then, the two sneakily got upstairs and started the search.

At first, they didn't find anything again, until they got to a certain room...

"Nothing here too! What the actual what?!". Gumball yelled out in frustration.

Darwin sighed at their failure.

He then walked around, wanting to get an answer to their problem.

Just then, it seemed like he got it.

The fish's surprised gasp got Gumball's attention.

"What is it, Darwin?". He asked.

"Look!". The former simply pointed at something on the wall.

Gumball followed his brother's directing and looked at whatever he was pointing at.

At first, he didn't see why Darwin looked at it like it had the solution.

But after a short while, he came to a realization.

"Wow". He simply mouthed in astonishment.

"But that's still not enough". Gumball added.

Darwin thought about it.

"Maybe some fresh air will help us". He reached for the window and opened.

Suddenly, his attention was caught by something outside.

"Darwin, what's wrong?". Gumball asked as he approached him.

Darwin slowly turned around to face Gumball.

The latter was surprised to see that Darwin had a smirk on his face.

"I think we just found the actual first lead". He said mysteriously, then pointed where the object was.

Darwin raced downstairs and went out with Gumball following him, without alerting their family.

They approached the object slowly.

A triumphant smile grew on their faces as they got closer.

Darwin picked it up and they both examined it.

"It can only get here if it was thrown out of that window". Darwin deducted.

Gumball nodded in understanding.

Afterwards, the duo went back to the kitchen once again avoiding the three who were on the couch.

"Okay, so we have an idea of who did it but we still need evidence. And we don't have a fingerprints-checking machine to use on the thing we found". Darwin summarized.

As they continued to walk around the kitchen while thinking, Gumball's ears suddenly perked up as if he heard something. Darwin however, didn't seem to notice.

"What was that?". The cat questioned.

"What was what?". Darwin obliviously asked.

As Gumball was about to take another step, he suddenly yelped in pain as he picked up his foot off the ground.

"What the...". He was about to exclaim before gasping in surprise as he realized what he stepped on.

"Gumball?". Darwin asked.

"I've got it!". The cat suddenly exclaimed in excitement.

"Really? What is it?". Darwin inquired.

"Before I answer you, I want to see the bottom of your shoes". Gumball requested.

Because he trusted Gumball, Darwin did as told without question.

After seeing his brother's shoes, his suspicions were confirmed.

He explained everything to Darwin then.

The two looked again at the information they wrote down in the notebook and agreed that they have successfully cracked the mystery.

"It's time". Gumball declared with confidence.

Within seconds, the two were once again facing the three suspects on the couch still.

"Are you two finally done with playing detective?". Anais asked in annoyance.

"Oh, we're done investigating alright. And trust me sis, you're gonna be surprised". Gumball retorted, making Anais roll her eyes.

"Put in mind that we have finally uncovered the events that led to the cake being eaten". Darwin declared confidently.

Gumball took over as he started his deduction.

"So long story short, the culprit went downstairs sometime after Mom brought the cake and put it in the fridge and stole a slice without the other two noticing". Gumball started by summarizing the crime.

"Really? That's your great deduction, Sherlock?". Anais questioned sarcastically.

"She's right boys, how is that possible?". Nicole asked.

"We can say that the culprit used a transportation to get down and into the kitchen without being detected". Darwin answered.

"What kind of transportation". Richard asked.

"You". Gumball responded.

"Me?". The father questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. When you said that that door opened and you felt a weird sensation you, it was actually true as it was a part of the culprit's plan". Gumball explained.

"Wait, so that means the only one who's able to pull it off is...". Nicole was unable to complete that sentence out of disbelief.

"Yes Mrs Mom, the only one able to do it is...". Darwin started.

"Anais!". He and Gumball finished while pointing at that name's holder.

The parents turned to their daughter with widened eyes.

Anais however, kept her calm.

"Hold your horses right there guys. I'm sorry to disappoint you but it wasn't me". She said nonchalantly.

"Denying it huh? Okay, we're gonna have to force it out of you". Darwin said while Anais kept shooting them a deadpan look.

"After you got to the kitchen through Mr Dad and past Mrs Mom, you pulled out a knife and slowly opened the fridge, got the box and took a slice and hid it in a paper bag you prepared beforehand". Darwin deducted.

Anais' eyes actually widened slightly in surprise at that.

"But how did she get back upstairs?". Nicole asked.

"The same way she got down". Gumball responded.

"And to get Dad to get back downstairs again, she opened the faucet and left it, taking advantage of the fact that Dad went down to get a cup of water. She most likely used it to wash the knife she used too". He added.

"See? I told you I closed it!". Richard complained to his wife.

"She then went to our room where she curled up the paper bag and threw it out the window. There's no other way for it to get where we found it other than that window and she's more likely to go there than you two". Darwin continued the deduction.

Nicole was about to scold Anais but the latter interrupted.

"Quite the imagination you two got. Do you even have evidence that I went through all that when I didn't?". She asked condescendingly while laying back.

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. It was time to reveal the undeniable evidence.

Darwin approached Anais slowly, a move that made her grow a bit paranoid.

"Well, if you really didn't do it Anais...". He paused briefly for dramatic effect.

"How do you explain this?!". He yelled as he forcibly lifted her foot so the bottom would be visible.

Everyone looked at them, and they were at a loss except for Gumball and Darwin.

On the bottom lies a few crushed seeds that looks to have been pulled off of a strawberry.

This was the undeniable evidence.

"You said that you disliked seeds on your strawberries, so you had to pull them off and throw them on the ground but you accidentally stepped on one without noticing". Darwin explained.

"If it was Mom or Dad who did it, they would've noticed them if they stepped on them since they don't have footwear. You probably didn't hear it too because of the faucet you had turned on". Gumball finished the deduction.

Silence took over for seconds, all eyes were on Anais as she turned a bit red out of embarrassment.

"When did you start suspecting me?". She finally spoke up in a soft voice.

"It started after we looked at the calender". Gumball explained.

"The calender?". Anais asked again.

"Yeah, how can you be studying when spring break starts next week?". Darwin said.

Anais felt dumb after hearing that.

"I guess I really underestimated you guys. You are great detectives". She admitted in defeat.

Gumball and Darwin smiled at the compliment.

"Young lady, you are grounded for a month". Nicole declared firmly.

"Yes, mom". Anais responded.

"As for you, it's time to have your portion of the cake!". She announced excitably to her two sons.

"Yay!". The duo yelled out.

"And me too! Don't forget about me!". Richard yelled out too.

And so, they did enjoy the cake while Anais found good company in boredom upstairs.

 **And that's it! Hope I caught you off guard by that revelation and that you enjoyed the mystery I wrote. I'm sorry also if Gumball and Darwin are a bit OOC but I feel like they're actually smarter than they let on. So believe it or not, there's still another chapter to be done before I label this story as complete, you'll see what I mean ;) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow and review this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


	4. Conclusion

**Welcome once again! So this is gonna be the final chapter of this story. It's basically Gumball and Darwin's deduction told in third person. Now the reason why this exists is because on the Detective Conan/Case Closed wiki where I got the inspiration for the first chapter, there's also a section where the resolution is written in third person so I'm finishing what I started basically. Without further ado, let's get into it...**

After cracking the mystery, Gumball and Darwin confronted their family to reveal the culprit.

They first started by stating that the culprit managed to get past the other two and make it back upstairs by climbing onto Richard as he came downstairs.

Everyone quickly figure out that the only one able to do it out of the three is **Anais Watterson**.

The duo continued their deduction by explaining that Anais managed to Richard to get back in the kitchen by leaving the faucet on, taking advantage of the fact that he came down to get a drink and Nicole called out to him to turn it off, thinking that he left it on by accident.

The two noted that it was also most likely used to clean the knife that sliced the cake. Afterwards, she hid it in a paper bag, went to the kids' bedroom where she crumbled it and threw it out the window.

Anais demanded evidence, and the two pointed out the strawberry seeds that got stuck on the bottom of her socks after she took them off, dropped them on the ground and accidentally stepped on them and because she is the only one of the three to have footwear, she didn't notice nor feel them and most likely didn't hear the sound of their crushing because of the open faucet.

Anais admitted to her guilt and is grounded for a month, while the rest of the Wattersons enjoyed the remainder of the cake.

 **Okay guys, short chapter but I felt obligated to add it. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story. I might write some more detective ones like this in the future so if you're interested, stick around! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav and review this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
